


Tainted Endearment

by Sodoura



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber RPF, Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats - T. S. Eliot
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 10:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11102718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sodoura/pseuds/Sodoura
Summary: Mistoffelees and his long-time friend, Tugger, have an affair. Little do they know it'd cause eternal conflict.Now, all that's left is unfaithful behavior, and a 'special drink'.





	1. Chapter 1

It was early in the morning. A cat would be looking outside the large window which lead to a small balcony. There, was such view of the kingdom. He would breathe in the fresh air, making him feel free like a bird.  
It was just so pure...  
His spread his arms like wings, smiling into the soft spring breeze going his way.

But what manners are these, Mistoffelees?! Why are you in your balcony still wearing your gown? A prince like you should know better, especially on days like today: you're gonna meet up with many other nations from overseas, neighbors and so on...

Such thoughts would cross his mind out of stress every day.

The tux slowly closed his eyes as he felt the soft spring breeze rushing through his way. His ears flickered as he soon heard the birds sing the morning call like they always do.  
　  
He opened his eyes still smiling away. His violet eyes looking up at the beautiful blue sky his exact thoughts thinking about today, he placed his paws together. He felt very well rested from last nights sleep. But as for today has only just begun. He didn't know how to exactly feel...His emotions were all over the place right at this moment.  
He took a deep breathe. Don't worry Mistoffelees you've got it all under control!  
There was a gentle knock on the door.

Misto, with a soft gasp, rushed to it.  
But, oh my God...

Why, he murmured to himself. Before he opened anything at all, he would get dressed quickly. Although, he'd look like a mess, because wearing the clothes that he wears, it'd take him so much time for him to look neat.  
So, when he got to the door...

My, little tux, today it seems like you're just slightly dotty, aren't you?

There was another gentle knock on the door. A voice was heard. "Is everything alright in there, Lord Mistoffelees?"

Misto sighed and quickly tried to fix his head fur. He quickly looked up at the clock then sighed in relief. There was still time for him to get himself neat and tidy for the day.

He slowly opened the door slightly. Stood there, there was a posh looking grey tom with a smug look across his face. Wearing his casual butler uniform. "Ah good morning, Lord Mistofelees!" He glanced over at Misto with a  slight smile. "How are you feeling this fine morning? And can I get you anything?"  
"O-Oh, good morning to thou, as well, Casey." Misto stuttered slightly. Why was he nervous? He was never like this before, "D-Do come in! Please don't just stand there..." He purred, fumbling his paws, "Thanks, Casey. I'd always admire thy generosity. I think I'm good---" He didn't get to finish his sentence for the corset (apparently he wore one) began to untie itself. He let out a soft groan, "---for now."

Casey slowly enetered into Misto's room.

His ears flickered and he turned to face Misto. "Are you sure?" He fixed one of his white gloves with a sigh. "You seem to look a little nervous to me, my Lord...What is seem to be troubling you?" He murmured slightly.

He looked at Misto's corset with a slight glare noticing the slight untie from it. "Perhaps you need a hand with that Lord Mistofflelees...?" He raised a brow.

A slight breeze came from the small balcony.

Misto nodded softly, sighing as he faced towards the balcony, "Yes, thank you." He brought up his paws together, still thinking about today.

It'd been so long since he ever met up in one place with cats from other nations. But I guess most of his anxiety for days like these was because of one single cat.

Oh, yes... He could remember him, always wondering if he ever got to see him again.

They were kithood friends for a long while, until said cat hit his teenage years.  
It was then that his friend got taken away from him... literally.  
How he missed him so...

Mistoffelees let out a slight squeak as Casey proceeded to fix his corset. These things were always so tight, but he liked wearing them.

Casey then took a couple of steps back, "There you go, my Lord. Is there anything else you wish as of now?"

Misto couldn't help but go off into a daze as he thought about this kithood friend of his. His pupils dilated as he saw a certain memory come along crystal clear from that moment....He gasped and stumbled back slightly. Misto didn't see this coming. Casey widened his eyes and quickly held up Misto trying to keep him in balance. "Is everything alright my Lord?!" Casey had never seen Misto is this sort of state before. "I think you're in need for some sort of beverage my Lord." The grey tom said and cleared his throat.

"N-No, Casey. All is well... All is well..." Misto stuttered and echoed behind as he went downstairs, just trying to fix his mess of fur and clothes. Looking up at the clock... Good, there's still time before the gathering. Casey followed behind, wondering what Mistoffelees had gotten himself into to be acting like he was. "My Lord, something is bothering you, it's clear. Do you need---"  
"Casey, no!" Misto snarled heavily, sulking his head.

Casey's ears slowly lowered back. He sighed with his paws fumbling and blinked a couple of times. "B-but my Lord...I...I do care about you..." He mumbled, quietly. 　  
He felt nervous. Why? Was it because he secretly had feeling for Mistoffelees? God knows what Casey was hidding...  
Misto turned to face Casey with slight annoyonce.  
"I don't care right now Casey! Just leave me alone! I have business to attend." The tux suddenly snapped at him.  
Casey quickly looked away...He felt shook up about the way Mistoffelees was acting towards him. "I understand. I'm sorry, my Lord. As you wish...I will go." He turned and made his way back towards the upstairs.

The tux left the place in a frustrated manner. His eyes were tearing up. God, you were such a jackass to him, he thought to himself.

The grey tom entered into one of the upstairs rooms and began to tear up. Casey had never felt so stupid... He sat up against a wall and started to bang the back of his head against the wall. He let out a cry.

Fixing his black-stoned collar and little tiara that he wore, he went onto the busy streets.

Excitement sprang up inside him. So many faces that he hadn't seen in ages were here. He dearly wished to see the cat he lost many years ago. From what he knew, this cat would be returning this year.

With a soft squeal under his breath, Mistoffelees dashed to the main street, where it'd be full of color and it'd be livelier than any other place.

Most of the Toms and Queens were smiling and laughing away on the main street. Even some of them were mated to each other. One of them let out a loud purr whilst holding a young kitten in their arms.  
　  
As for the weather itself...It was going to be a beautiful sunny day at the Kingdom.

Misto felt so alive... His ecstasy grew so high within him, at some point his view blurred. His pupils dilated as his violet eyes shimmered like stars.

And for a moment...  
Just for a moment, he felt like he bumped into something.

It was so sudden, it was like he didn't even feel it. But he heard a voice... An oh so familiar voice. Who was it?

Misto fell to his knees at the sudden impact. Looking up, his eyes shrunk.  
They'd meet up with vividly green eyes and such a charming smile...

Was this cat...?


	2. Chapter 2

" _Mon chat!_ If you shall excuse me, _Monsieur._ " The voice spoke.

Misto fell into a trance when he gazed at the other.  
It couldn't be, could it? No, the other certainly...

Misto began to stutter out the name of his beloved friend, eyes welling up with an ocean of tears.

This cat held Misto up tightly with his muscular arms. His vividly green eyes still meeting up with Misto's violet eyes. "I got you! What happened there Mistoffelees? It's so nice to see you again...It's been too long." The voice whispered.

The cat's ears flickered as he looked up at the others. "Give him some space please! I've got him...He's fine. Really." The cat kept a tight hold on the tux and squeezes one of Misto's paws gently. His eyes meeting up with Misto's once again with a charming smile.

Then suddenly there was a firey red looking queen who appeared out of no where. Her attention was forced on Misto and this other cat who was holding the tux.

She gasped lightly and slowly raised a paw at the others on the main street.

Misto squinted his eyes. He immediately felt some kind of rage raise within him. He was never fond of this queen. Nevertheless, he refused to show any negative emotion right now.

"Ah, so you're here." The bigger tom's throat was filled with a soft rumbling; a really beautiful purr that rang through Misto's ears like angels' singing.

"Oh, it's nice to see the both of you." She spoke in a such a posh voice.  
"Hey, Mistoffelees, why the long face? Are you not pleased to see us?"

Not pleased to see _you_ , the tux thought but smiled through his lies, "Yes, of course I am, _**Bomby**_. Especially you... Tugger."

"Ah, so now you're speaking." Tugger teased. He was so finely dressed; a white suit, matching it with a decent silver belt... God, he looked so handsome.

What? Oh, no, Misto why are you blushing?

The red queen put on a smile. Fumbling her paws. "Oh good..." She mumbled and sighed quietly as she saw Misto's blush. She quickly turned around to face the new face's of the crowd of the Toms and Queens who had just arrived. Her ears flickering.

Oh? ....Why with the jealousy all the time Bombalurina? She snarled heavily facing down towards the ground with a slight groan. Also, her fist clenching slighly. Oh, get over yourself Bomby! There's no time to be moody right now.

She closed her eyes as she took a deep breath. She began to count from three to one inside head, she slowly opened her eyes and looked up at the others with a smile.

Tugger noticed the slight change in both of their moods, and so, he cleared his throat to speak, "Perhaps, we should walk around. Let's not just stand here, shall we?" He grinned, going between the two and starting to walk.

Misto sulked his head, facing the queen for a moment with a loud sigh as they followed behind.

Misto, though, was getting closer to Tugger by the minute. Very close...  
The faint blush began to become more and more noticeable.

He felt a warm rush within inside him. Like a blazing passion. But, why?  
His heartbeat accelerated every time he looked up at his friend.

Unexpectedly, Tugger took hold of his paw, squeezing it gently. That's when Misto gasped, blinking rapidly.

He was so confused...  
He had never felt like this before.

Bomba rolled her eyes as she slowly walked on. Not very amused...God what has gotten into her? But all of a sudden something caught her eye and she just waved a paw.

There was a few mews and purrs heard as some of the Toms and Queens in the crowd were watching Tugger. Geez there were so many fans. One of them almost ended up freaking out.

Meanwhile...

As for the grey tom he vanished out of the blue no where to be seen or heard. Where could he possibly be? It was rather strange...There was a note stuck onto one of the balcony doors.

Casey by chance had come across the trio. Seeing Misto with the other holding paws made him feel... uncomfortable.

But Misto seemed happy! He let out loud purrs, almost clinging onto Tugger. Casey just couldn't bear that sight.

"Hey, tuxie, are you sure you don't look a little... abnormal doing that?" Bomba tried making Misto question himself as she got closer to Tugger in her flirty ways.

Tugger turned his head to face the queen and squinted his eyes slightly at Bomba. "For christ sake! Leave it out Bomba." He murmured, quietly.

Bomba's ears flickered. "Just trying to help..." She mumbled as she continued walking besides Tugger in her flirty ways. She quickly shrugged.

Casey cringed heavily but he soon caught the sight of the flirty red queen, he then shivered and cringed even more as he watched the queen getting closer to Tugger.

Oh, he knew...  
Casey knew Tugger would be up to no good later on, and being so caring for Misto, he just wanted to keep him safe. But love blinds someone... He couldn't help but notice that Misto could possibly be in love with Tugger.

The golden Maine Coon just let out a sigh as he heard Bomba, but even so, he pulled the two of them close.

Oh, what was the reason he was forbidden from talking to Mistoffelees? Yeah...  
Tugger was way too passionate around him. No-one would allow their child be allured by the same sex. But Tugger? He'd been caught once or twice doing the same with the queens. It was... a vile hobby of his. All of his ardour that would well up in him all these years could lead to a fatal ending.

Although, it was obvious he preferred the tux, he would treat each and every of his worshippers as equal as could be: showering them in kisses and other passionate moves.  
But this was just the beginning...

"How's it going so far for you, Mistoffelees?" Bomba said with a little smirk spreading across her face and she also raised a brow. Her tail swaying through the spring breeze.

Her shoulders rising slightly. Keeping all of her jealousy away from her for now on...She blew a few kisses towards the other toms that were watching.

A black and white cat was stood right next to the grey tom. His patches clearly standing out from the trio. Casey's eyes dilated as he slowly eyed up the patched cat...He always liked patching looking cats. Well...Casey possibly may have found this cat attractive.

His grey hazel eyes shimmering slightly.

Misto shrugged, sighing, "Alright, I guess..." He suddenly stopped his pace. Was he getting too excited?

Casey took a look at him and panicked, "My Lord!" He let out a cry, dashing over to him.

Tugger was confused but said nothing; just allowed Casey to take Misto.

The tux had his eyes shrunk, and the blush was immense. His heartbeat erratic...

"I-I should take him home..." Casey smiled nervously.

The patched cat slowly walked past the grey tom. He raised a brow at Casey. "Has something urgent come up? I haven't seen my good friend Mistoffelees for quite sometime." He spoke ever so poshly.

Bomba's eyes lit up and smiled. "Oh look who has arrived!" The patched tom murmured, quietly. "Couldn't help but notice that this grey fellow was staring at me..."

Casey cleared his throat, nervously. "Please...Come on, my Lord."

Alonzo tilted his head with curiosity as he watched the gray tom walk away with the tux.  
"Seems that our fellow here had some sort of anxiety attack. Do you think we should visit him?" The black-patched tom suggested.

"No." Bombalurina blurted out, which made Tugger snarl.

"My Lord, do you find yourself alright?" Casey helped Misto walk.

The tux felt so giddy and as if he was losing balance, "I... I am fine!"

The black-patched tom looked up at Bombalurina. "I don't see any harm in doing that but alright. Whatever suits you, Lady Bombalurina." He walked over to Tugger.

Alonzo sighed and tilted his head slightly. "Is everything alright over here Tugger?" He whispered over at the golden Maine Coon. The black-patched tom's whiskers twitched slightly.

He could sense that something was going on.

The red queen smirked once again being back to her usual flirty self.

Tugger looked up with a smirk, "All is fine, Lonnie. You do not worry." He took hold of the red queen's paw again and continued walking.

Meanwhile, Casey tried calming Misto down, "My Lord, I shall take you home. You need some rest."

He was shaking in fear of Misto passing out.

Alonzo's ears flickered. He cleared his throat as he watched Bomba. "Well alright then if you say so." He slowly nodded and walked along behind the both of them.

The crowd of Queens and Toms cheered as they watched the golden Maine Coon walk along with the red queen. Some of them were even screaming out the black-patched tom's name... He looked up at them, waving a paw with a smile.

Bomba smiled as she walked along with Tugger and began to purr softly.

Misto tried to speak but he sounded so weak.

He winced and tried taking deep breaths. Why was he feeling like this?

"My Lord... I guess today you should stay home and rest." Casey suggested. He didn't need Misto to get any worse.

~~~~~~~~~

The trio outside had met up somewhere near the docks, where they could see the sea gently flow along with its waves.

"Well, Bomby..." Alonzo sighed, "I admire that magenta-colored dress of yours." He bowed down slightly.  
Bombalurina, with a blush, giggled and rolled her eyes, "Oh, stop it, you." She then faced Tugger with a wide grin, "Well, what do you think? Aren't I beautiful?"

Tugger nodded with a smile. "I admire it too and you're always looking beautiful no matter what." He also bowed down slightly.

Alonzo looked over at Tugger with his ears flickering . "I couldn't agree more..." Bombalurina blushed even more and giggled once again. "Oh, you always know just what to say Tugger!" She grinned.

Casey tilted his head and sighed. "My God...I hope you feel better soon my Lord."

Meanwhile...The trio watched and listened to the waves coming back and forth.

"Casey... What happened?" Misto murmured weakly, "I feel like I lost myself right there, next to him. W-What was it?"

Casey wanted to curse under his breath out of his jealousy, but restrained himself, "My Lord, I do not know. But you're not in a good state. You should rest." The gray tom smiled with a soft nod as he went out the bedroom after he had laid Misto down.

He soon returned with a small tray that had a teapot and cup, "I thought some ginger tea could help you, My Lord."

Misto looked at up at Casey as saw him return with a small try. "W-why, thank you, Casey." He smiled weakly.

The trio stood along in a line. Bombalurina's magenta-colored dress flowing along with the wind. Tugger mumbled underneath his breath. He was worried. "I hope Misto is okay."

Bomba sighed and mumbled a few things under her breath.

Alonzo frowned softly and slowly placed a paw onto Tugger's shoulder. "Hey, don't worry, Tugs. I'm sure he's alright."

"Never saw him in that state before. What do you think it was, Lonnie?" Tugger added, his tail curling at its tip.

Bomba just sighed and began to walk away slowly. She didn't need to be around these two; she had better things to do.

Alonzo, upon noticing her, he walked over to her, "Hey... Now, pretty bombshell, what's wrong? What's with that mood of yours?"  
"N-Nothing... I guess I'm just a little excited, too." She was, though vaguely, mocking Misto's situation here.

Tugger furrowed his eyebrows, watching the red queen and black-patched tom with curiosity.

Alonzo looked back at the golden Maine Coon. "It's most probably the weather...The heat might have got to him. That's what I'm guessing." He shrugged lightly.

His ears flicked as he heard what Bomba said.

He took one of the red queen's paws. "Where was you heading to anyway?" He tilted his head slightly with curiosity.

Tugger just sighed. He slowly stared into the pretty waves. It was like if he was hypnotised by them...

The black-patched tom squeezed the red queen's paw gently.

"N-Nowhere... Just wanted to wander about." Bomba replied, trying to slightly pull away.

Alonzo sighed and frowned, "Milady, thou shalt know thou art worth so much more. Tugger is only concerned about his friend. He hasn't seen him in years and now he got a little too sick to even stay."

Ah! So it seemed Lonnie could read minds, "Oh, no... Gorgeous, I'm not saying I'm worthless. I had stuff to do; I'm more important than you think." She huffed sarcastically with a grin.

~~~~~~

Misto had fallen asleep midday... When Casey returned to the room, he sighed with relief.  
Oh, when could he possibly tell the tux he loved him? He could no longer hide his feelings.

Casey closed his eyes and took deep breaths. He soon opened his eyes and watched Misto rest for a little while.

He cleared his throat as he felt anxious.

Tugger was still feeling lost and he was still staring into the waves. Alonzo quickly let go of the red queen's paw with a frown on his face still. "Do whatever pleases you, Milday."

He mumbled a few things under his breath as he slowly walked back over to Tugger and stood next to the golden Maine Coon.

The black-patched tom sorted out his outfit brushing himself off.

The waves were coming back and forth but rather quite strongly now. The water was shimmering like diamonds as the sun reflected against it.

That little breeze that came along every few moments accompanied by the stronger waves really soothed the Maine Coon's mood. He remembered once being so close Misto... but those days were over so long ago.  
Memories of the past slowly faded away as his ardour grew within him. Sure, he missed him, but not as much as one would expect. His ego and self-obsession that'd mixed within his ardour made him crave other things; attention from the queens... and it was clear he wasn't ashamed to make that crystal clear to many of his worshippers.  
Although, every time he recalled that one nemory of his family forcing him--pinning him and aggressively pulling him--to leave his best friend's side... It made his heart ache.  
He let out a sigh.

"Are you sure you're doing okay, Tugger? You're not uspet, are you, old friend?" Alonzo patted Tugger on his shoulder.

  Tugger's ears flicked and turned to face the black-patched tom. "I-I'm fine, Lonnie...Trust me." He lied and nodded slightly. "Honestly there's no need to worry about me." Alonzo furrowed his brows as he looked at Tugger and he tilted head out of curiosity. "I AM the Rum Tum Tugger after all." He said with a smirk and fixed his mane...He also wiggled his eyebrows a little. "Well...What can I say? You are my friend Tugger. I will be concerned for you at times you know." The black-patched tom said with a soft smile and slowly placed his paws behind his back. "You can tell me anything...I know it maybe about Mistoffelees but we can always keep it between me and you only if you want. Without someone getting a little jealous..." Alonzo coughed slightly and looked over at Tugger with his shining boots rocking back and forth. Meanwhile...Casey sighed as he stared out one of the large windows he could clearly see parts of the Kingdom.  He couldn't help but smile at this view. How grateful was he to be the tux's butler!

The gray tom looked over his shoulder, purring at the sight of Misto in his bed."I know of someone who could give you the love you deserve, Sire."Misto, half-awake, heard Casey's soft mumbling. His sensitive ears twitching as he awoke, "C-Casey...? Art thou reading...?"With a chuckle, Casey shook his head and grinned, "No, monsieur." Misto covered his muzzle with his paw as he yawned. He nodded softly, stretching his arms in a refreshing way, "All is good." Casey smiled and nodded, heading towards the door, "Well, I'll be downstairs if you need anything. Just let me know, Sire." The gray tom began to walk down the stairs, grinning as he thought to himself what kind of future would he have if he confessed.  
"Alright, Casey." The tux said with another nod. The grey tom continued his way down the stairs as he thought to himself still...He wants to confess so badly.

 The golden Maine Coon and the black-patched tom were having a personal private conversation about Mistoffelees. They were smiling and chuckling away trying to have a good time with each other talking about certain memories and other stuff like that. Some of these moments were starting to get highly emotional...Tugger and Alonzo have always had a good friendship between the two of them...Helping each other out when it comes to bad situations no matter what. The atmosphere seemed a bit more clearer than it was before...The ocean itself and the beautiful waves were still shimmering along.  

 Meanwhile, the red queen was walking along the street with a cheeky looking smile on her face. She felt so relieved that Mistoffelees was no longer around...She placed her paws together. She could no longer stand the thought of the tux being with Tugger for very much longer. 

 There was a tabby looking queen slowly walking up behind her. As for this tabby looking queen, she was wearing a similar looking dress to the red queen's it was a total different colour with white pearls around her neck. Even her dress had some pearls added to it...My, my this tabby queen sure loves her pearls. She slowly began to purr, softly as she touched her pearls around her neck.

 Upon the sight of this queen, Bombalurina stopped her posh pacing and widened her eyes."Ugh," She exclaimed under her breath, "What would this repugnant, ball of unnecessary chatter be doing here? Oh, and how she laughs! Why a cat with such a loud voice."  
"Now, now, Bomby... Remember, we must act nicely." Tugger whispered into her ears. With a flinch and forming of a frown on her face, she scanned the tom in a vulgar-like manner. She threw back her head, facing the tabby as she covered her own face with her fuschia handfan."Oi, I would be yodelling from excitement right now, knowing that the Tugger would be stepping foot on this cobblestone path; pure fairy tales!" Rumpleteazer squeal with delight as she saw the Maine Coon.Her utter excitement shown within her face, body language... It got really annoying within a matter of seconds.    
Bombalurina fanned herself with her fuschia hand fan and squinted her eyes. "That is really starting to get on my nerves..." She murmured, quietly and rolled her eyes.The black-patched tom widened his eyes and walked up next to Tugger and Bombalurina. "Now, now, Lady Rumpleteazer my dear...Please do remain calm." Alonzo said and slowly placed his paws onto both of Rumple's shoulders. His ears flicked and he looked at her orangery looking coloured dress. "I must say...You are looking very dashing today with those lovely pearls." Tugger rolled his eyes in a playful manner. "Always with the pearls!" He grinned widely at the tabby queen. "You do look rather beautiful though my dear."With a blush, the tabby's shimmering amber eyes widened at the compliment, "Mon Chat! I could've passed out right there, Sire." It seems as though the queen was oblivious to Alonzo's words. Her bubbly spirit spreading the optimistic vibes Tugger needed as of now.  
With a chuckle, Tugger grinned and held young Rumple's paws tight, "Mon Princese Petit, your lively attitute is sure what one would need on a gray-skied day. A day full of doom and treachery... You could turn that around with those precious, symbolic pearls around your neck, for they reflect against sunlight and spread the warmth all over." He got on one knee, kissing the young queen's paw.Trying to hold in her squealing, Rumpleteazer covered her muzzle, giggling into her paw, "Who would've told me the Rum Tum Tugger would be kissing my paws! It's such bliss!"  
"Well," the red queen spoke up with a sly smile on her flawless, smooth face, "He's the Tugger, as you say. A total flirt is he, we all know that. Or, in other words, a casanova." Tugger stood with a sigh, fixing the neckwear that he wore to replace his collar during daytime, "Bomby... Always with the last word on the tip of your tongue." He teased, linking arms with the queen, "I can't say that you're lying, though."  
"Oh? You're so cynical, mon chat." She carried on covering her face with her handfan, "I'd assume you are like that with the toms, too?"  
Tugger slowed, frowning, "I, uh... Where'd you get that idea?"  
"Hmm... I don't know, you're always so affectionate around-" How she detested saying that name, "-Mistoffelees. And he's always so... so close to you! Do you have any ideas how wrong that looks? Homosexuality is a sin! If you wish I can repeat myself." The queen's cheeks flustered a crimson red from her inner fury. She was jealous that a tom would take her precious away.  
"Wait... Oh, no, sweetheart. He and I have been close friends for ages now. It's just... something happened when we were teenagers. Wouldn't it make sense for him and I to be affectionate to one another?"  
Alonzo sighed and sulked his head, fumbling his paws, "It does look wrong, though, Tugger. No offense." 

Alas, after one of his good friends agreed with the queen's words, Tugger felt all his insecurities rise and boil within him. Would he dare tell them? Casanova-as they knew him as-that he was, it wouldn't change his sexuality. He also wouldn't have the courage to tell that......he had kissed the tux that day...Both their families had caught them together, hence the separation!

 Rumpleteazer's ears folded back and furrowed her brows as she looked over at the red queen and the black-patched tom. Then she eventually looked over the golden Maine Coon with a sigh. She tilted her head slightly, she felt quite bad for Tugger and cleared her throat. She grimanced slightly and shook her head. She wasn't quite pleased about the way Bombalurina and Alonzo's were being so judgemental about homosexuality... Oh? The tabby queen whispered very quietly into Tugger's ears. "Tugger...Ya know, I'ma pretty open-minded queen." She didn't react the way Bomba and Alonzo did. She was actually pretty open-minded about this sort of thing...."Just ignore the other two...I would." She whispered again sounding confident and she slowly fixed her pearl necklace. She was clearly not joking about this. I mean, come on, someone's at least got to be open-minded when it comes to talking about sexuality. The Maine Coon's ears flicked as he heard Rumple. Widening his eyes as he slowly looked at the tabby queen with a soft gasp. He stood in total silence.  

 Whispering back into her ears ever so softly, he shook his head, "I... I can't just ignore them! I could not talk about Misto instead." He sighed again and faced the other two with a gentle smile, "You know, you're right. I should be more careful."  
Teazer gasped and furrowed her brows. She'd noticed he was slightly different than before. Back then, he would agree on what was best for him because of how noble he was. Now, he truly was just impressing others by agreeing with them. How sad of him, she thought to herself.  
  
"Well, um... I guess we should be parting ways now. We've all got stuff to do." Tugger suggested, scratching the back of his head. "We could meet up later in the evening if any of you wish?"  
Bomba was having a mid conversation with Alonzo. Her ears flicked as she heard the Maine Coon. She quickly glanced over at Tugger. "Well...I might be too busy to meet up later." She smirked a little. I think they all knew what she was going to be up too later on. The flirtatious red queen as she is. Alonzo tapped his chin in thought and tilted his head slightly. "It depends what I'm doing really, and I'm glad that you agree with me and pretty Bombshell." He nodded once. Bomba nodded agreeing with the black-patched tom. Teazer rolled her eyes and covered her own face with with her own fuschia handfan. She was was not amused. She not facing the other two what so ever. She just simply sighed and shrugged at Tugger.  

 Sighing as well, he watched the other two go their ways, then faced the other, "I'll just... go and visit Mistoffelees. Do you wish to come?"  
Teazer, with a cheeky grin, shook her head, "No! You better stay with your sweetheart. I'd rather not intervene unless necessary."  
"Oh, well... I'll see you then!" Tugger nodded, walking away, trying to get to Misto's area. Teazer nodded back at Tugger and walked away quite happily. She would be up to mischief with her twin brother, Mungojerrie. 

 Once he arrived, he found himself standing there like a fool. Anxiety struck within his soul. He could feel his heart racing. What was going on?

Tugger looked up feeling more anxious, fumbling his paws. He rubbed the back of his head once again. He cleared his throat and took a deep breath. His heart was really racing this time. 

Meanwhile, Inside the _Chateau_ , Misto was in his room, he had a shocked look across his face. His jaw almost hit the ground with his widening eye looking up at the gray tom. Oh dear...What could have possibly go wrong?  

 Misto had been holding a handkerchief of comfort-as he called it-in his paw all this time. When Casey told him what he did, Misto just didn't know bow to react, "C-Casey... Thou art-" The tux's sentence was cut short when a knock was heard downstairs. That would divert their attention from each other's gazing. Casey rushed down and went to open it in such a gentle manner. But upon seeing who it was, his smile quickly faded, "O-Oh..."  
Misto, who was on the stairway, could barely see who was at the door, "Casey, who is it?" He tilted his head.  

Tugger was just stood at the door step as he looked up at Casey. "Ah...hello you must be Mistoffelees's butler? Is Misto alright? I uh--" His sentence trails off. Casey looked over his shoulder looking over at Misto. "N-no one my Lord!" He chuckled, nervously. The gray tom glared at the Maine Coon. "Maybe I am...But I didn't expect to see you again..." He murmured as he made contact with Tugger's vividly green eyes glaring still. "Now away, you floppy golden goof!" He groaned with his fists clenching, tightly. Misto frowned, softly and slowly shook his head. His ears soon perked up at the familiar voice. "No! C-Casey please...Let me see!"  

 The tux quickly rushed down the stairs, meeting up with the Maine Coon.Flustered at the sight of his love interest, Misto smiled, holding his handkerchief close.He reached out a paw to caress Tugger's fluffy cheek. Tugger purred in content at this, "I just wanted to see if you were okay.""I'm doing more than okay now that you're here." Misto purred back."May I come in?" Tugger looked inside, still smiling."Yes, please do, Mon Chat!" Misto squeaked with excitement, trying to contain all of his anxiety in  

 The grey tom took a step back and he watched the Maine Coon walk in. He began to grit his teeth loudly. The golden Maine Coon closed the door behind him with a smile. Tugger slowly pulled Misto close to him, purring into his ear. Misto flustered even more and looked up at Tugger with a purr. "I was so worried about you..." Tugger said as he slowly brushed his thumb against the tux's cheek. He couldn't care less that the grey tom was stood in front of the two. Casey cringed, heavily as he saw the sight of them being together. "ENOUGH IS ENOUGH!" He roared out with his claws out. Oh, no! The trouble begins...  

"Casey!" Misto yelled, trying to calm him down, "Don't you see? He... He is a good friend of mine--I haven't seen him in so long and... Casey, I hope you don't mind me asking-" Misto sighed, fumbling his paws, "-you have the day off..." That was all he needed to say for Casey to leave, "Fine." Was what the gray tom murmured before walking out.Misto felt bad for a moment there. What happened? Then something... He felt something rise within him as Tugger pulled him into a deeper embrace. He couldn't make out what seemed to be this strange feeling.A burning sensation filled with the flames of ardour and love...Misto threw himself over Tugger, kissing him so desperately, "I-I never thought I'd get to do this again."Was this... lust?  

 As the tux kissed the Maine Coon he gently cupped his paw around Misto's face as he kissed him back. His vividly green eyes lit up...Even this strange feeling was getting to Tugger as well. This feeling spread all round."You're not the only one. I never thought I'd get to do this again either..." He looked into Misto's violet eyes as he very lightly bit down onto the tux's bottom lip. As he looked into Misto's eyes he felt like he was looking into his soul.He purred in a rather seductive way. "You. Are. So. Beautiful. To. Me." He whispered ever so softly.  

 Misto purred loudly and lay on his side after Tugger had pinned him down.One by one...The corset strings being manipulated by Tugger's claw to loosen up and free the tux's waist, "Corsets, huh? What else could possibly and easily make you a Princess?" He teased, nibbling at the tux's neck.

 And so... The night passed.Misto and Tugger lay together on the bed, close to each other.Upon the realisation, Misto squealed and covered his muzzle in shock.  

 As Misto covered his muzzle in shock...He slowly looked over at the golden Maine Coon who was laying beside him. "Oh no..." He whispered to himself. He could slowly feel his eyes begging to tear up. "What have I done?!" He said to himself and slowly shook his head. He covred his muzzle again and slowly closed his eyes. He couldn't help but be mad at himself...Tugger turned over onto his side and groaned in a tiredly way. He had one eye open as he saw Misto. "Well, good morning gorgeous!"  

 At this point, noticing how cynical Tugger was, it made him think that he had some sort of charm that was alluring to bring him close to him. He sulked his head in sheer embarrassment, "Tugger... G-Get out." His voice trembled.Tugger sat up, eyebrows furrowed, "Misto, are you o-""J-Just get out! I don't want to know what happened last night!"  

 The golden Maine Coon jumped out of the bed with a soft frown. He quickly picked up his clothes with a sigh and slowly made his way over to the door. Tugger looked over his shoulder looking at the tux for a long while. He didn't say anything. Misto pressed his paws against his forehead. He thought he had made such a fool of himself...Offering Tugger to come in. His eyes widened slightly as he even thought about the moment when the gray tom snapped.Tugger was fully dressed and eventually made his way out and slowly closed the bedroom door behind him.  Misto began to sob, then cry aloud. He covered his face with a pillow, screaming into it. He just wished Casey returned. He needed some comfort, and clearly not from Tugger. He liked the little kiss, sure, but... He began to feel strange, too: headaches, nausea...  

 As the Golden Maine Coon made his way downstairs. Just as he opened the front door, he couldn't help but freeze right on the spot as he saw the grey tom slowly walk his way up to the porch. He held the door open for Casey. "I am just on my way out, Sir, don't worry." He smiled a little at him. Casey widened his eyes as the sight of Tugger spooked him a bit. He placed his paw on his chest as he was still startled. "You floppy golden goof giving me a fright like that!" Tugger eyebrows furrowed. "I'm sorry, Sir, I didn't mean to." He shook his head with a little nervous chuckle. "D-Don't just stand there! Come back into the warmth please!" He stepped back. "Oh don't worry about it." He sighed. His mood suddenly changed towards the golden Maine Coon. He slowly entered into the place and tilted his head over at Tugger. "I can clearly see that you are a gentletom...Thank you." He smiled softly. Tugger turned to face the grey tom and nodded. "You're quite welcome." He sighed, fumbling his paws. "I better get going...I hope you and Misto take care now." He turned away and quickly walked out of the front door. "And you too. Misto has always been alright while I'm around." Casey said with his paws behind his back and quickly made his way upstairs. "Oh, wait! Tell Misto I send my apologies over to him please!" That was the last thing that the Golden Maine Coon said before he closed the door behind. "Right away, Sir!" Casey quickly said before Tugger closed the door behind him. He raised his brows and continued walking up the staircase.What happened to the hatred that he had for Tugger? Maybe he found Tugger irresistible after all? Pfft...That could be nonsense! Who knows.  

 As Casey went upstairs, he was ready to greet Misto, but once he got to the bedroom he was horrified to see Misto gagging, his paw against a wall, "My Lord!" Casey rushed to him, "Are you alright? What's going on?"Misto shook his head, panting and his eyes a little dull. Casey gritted his teeth, thinking now that Tugger possibly tried to taint his food overnight. "I knew he was toxic." Casey murmured to himself, holding Misto tight, "Okay, don't worry, My Lord. I'll get you some medici-" as the gray tom rushed to get said medicine, the tux had thrown up out of nausea. Misto was... confused and scared.

 Casey quickly rushed back with a paw full of medicine. Widening his eyes in terror as he saw the sight of the tux's nausea. "Oh my goodness gracious me!" He held Misto tightly with medicine in his paw still. Misto's stomach began to hurt after he threw up, he had a slight weavy look on his face and sobbed into Casey's arms.He was shaking like a leaf. Now Casey felt confused and scared about the situation. His eyebrows furrowed he couldn't bare to see Misto's in this state. Poor little tux.  

 Misto let out a few pained groans and moans, sobbing louder now.Casey frowned heavily, holding him close, "What happened, please do talk..."Misto tried to make out a reasoning why, but none of them seemed reasonable enough.Unless...  

 Casey cleared his throat. He felt very anxious and nervous. Why was he? He still waited for a clear explanation from the tux. His heart slowly began to race as he could sense that something was wrong...So very wrong. He felt a lump in his throat. "Come on...Please spit it out little tux." He spoke in a very soft tone of voice.  

 "Spit out what? I'm sick, that's all!" Misto didn't quite understand, either."I can't tell 'truth' if I myself don't even know!" He began to cry more, clutching onto his stomach, which hurt so bad. "Just say it! Did Tugger...?"    
"Leave it out Casey! I already told you me and Tugger are just..." Misto clutched onto his stomach even more. "Good friends." Squinting his eyes over at the gray tom letting out a soft little hiss as he was starting to get annoyed by Casey. The tux didn't need to be this stressed out.  

 "Fine, fine... My God, you're too stressed out, My L-"  
"There's no point in calling me that no more." Misto sighed, getting up slowly. It hurts so damn much, he thought to himself as he took a deep breath and went to look for his clothes. Putting them on, he went just sat on the stool beside his mirror and stared blankly into it. What had he done? What would Tugger be thinking-oh, no, he wouldn't really be that upset.  

 The golden Maine Coon was stood back down at the dock. Staring back into the ocean with the waves coming back and forth...Thinking about his beloved Mistoffelees. His ears flicked. He sighed as he thought to himself about what happened last night...What had he done? He suddenly felt a shiver down his spine like he felt a slight lump in his throat too. Slowly folding his ears back and cleared his throat. He felt a little sick it was probably his nerves getting to him.  He didn't regret it, though. It was probably due to shock that Misto reacted the way he did. After all, he'd always been prone to being so sensitive. 

 Casey took out a handkerchief to wipe away his rolling tears. He remember how he and Mistoffelees were such good friends... kind of. If only he could revert back time...


End file.
